Iridescent
by AstronSoul
Summary: Fang leaves Lightning to look after Vanille, will their friendship grow into something more? Lightning/Vanille and some Fang/Jihl
1. Chapter 1

"Iridescent"

**Originally By: ****RaimeiKuroi**

**Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun. **

**Please give me a little time to get the 7****th**** Chapter update going and soon we will have regular updates on this story.**

The whole entire planet shook with such power, it's insides began to crumble. This all began after Orphan had finally fallen to it's knees. The six people who had taken it down still remained inside the crumbling planet. They began being lifted into the air. Not all of them... all but two. The other two, Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille, began to sink. Sink down to the bottom... sink down to their ends, to their beginnings, to their pasts and to their futures. Sink down to whatever lay ahead. The others above looked on in bewilderment. None of them knew what to say, for they knew what was happening.

The dark haired woman, named Fang, realized what was happening all too quick. She didn't know what to do, not that she could do anything at all. She stared up at the others. Lightning Farron, Snow Villiers, Sazh Katzroy, and Hope Eisthem all stared back at her with the same face. Disbelief.

She looked back at Vanille, seeing a very pained expression upon her features. It made Fang's stomach churn at the sight. But, seeing this, made something in her brain spark all of a sudden. A new light had entered her vision, a new idea had formed. She finally found what she had been searching for. An answer to all of the pain that had laid ahead. No... not any more. All she can see now was pure light, and happiness. Like a glimpse into the future. If she could at least help Vanille make it out of here, then that would be good enough. It would make Fang happy.

In one quick instant, Fang grabbed Vanille's wrist. Vanille jumped at Fang's rough grip. Fang began to absorb the energy from Vanille, the energy needed to hold up Cocoon. They both knew that they had to be crystalized in order to keep up the planet, but Fang wasn't going to let this happen. No, not to Vanille... she didn't deserve this, it was her own fault after all. Vanille stared down at her wrist, and then back up at Fang. She had no idea what was going on.

"Fang, what are you doing!" Vanille yelled at her, confused. Fang smiled as a single tear rolled down her tan cheek. "I'm doing what's best, Vanille."

Vanille gave her a strange look, before slipping into unconsciousness after all of her enegy was drained away. Her body began to float as well. Just as planned. Fang thought. She looked up at Lightning. She knew deep down in her heart, that only she would be the one. The one to protect and take care of Vanille. After seeing Lightning go through all of this, just to save her sister, Fang knew she would be the prime candidate.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Fang yelled loudly up at Lightning. That was her special nickname for the pink-haired woman.

Lightning gave her a strange look, as if asking her what the hell she was doing, only with her eyes. Fang smirked, then passed Vanille's limp body toward her way.

"Take care of her..." Fang said, loud enough so that only Lightning could hear.

Lightning's eyes almost bulged out of her head. She indeed had heard her correctly, but she just couldn't believe it. She caught Vanille's waist with her free arm. Soon, the five of them all began to glow a strange color.

"Aye Farron! Hurt her and I'll come back for you!" Fang laughed as they all started to fade. Lightning gave a nod. Fang had trusted her with her best friend's life. That was a promise that she'd have to keep and never break, no matter the cost. They all disappeared in a swift movement of vanishing light, leaving Fang to do the rest on her own.

"Here goes..." Fang whispered as she transformed.

Cocoon had been crystalized. It looked beautiful with the sun's light reflecting off of it. Down in the grasslands below, stood five crystalized figures. They too, looked magnificent in the sunlight. They all began to shatter. One by one. They revealed the frozen-in-place bodies underneath. Lightning, Snow, Vanille, Sazh, and Hope.

Lightning stared up at the planet above, thinking, that all of that was being held up by one person. A single human-being. Fang. This reminded her of... Vanille. Lightning quickly turned around, and found Vanille staring up at the planet as well. Tears started to form, and that was Lightning's cue. She walked over to the red-headed girl, and rest her arm lightly on the girl's shoulder. Vanille just looked at Lightning, and the next second, she had wrapped herself around the pink-haired woman's waist.

"Why is Fang such an idiot?" Vanilled sobbed into Lightning's chest. Lightning, not really knowing what to do, just wrapped her arms around the girl. This had not been her forte, and the last time she had done this was about five years ago with Serah. Serah had been upset about their parents' death. She would have periods in her life that would bring her back to her parents, and remind her of how much she misses them.

Lightning decided to bring light to the girl's eyes, to look at the positive side of this.

"She did this for you, you know." Lightning whispered. Vanille cried a bit harder.

Smooth, Lightning. Now look what you did. Lightning scolded herself. Try again...

"She wanted you to be happy... " Lightning tried to soothe her again.

Vanille gripped onto her tighter, but her crying began to slow. Lightning took this as a positive sign, and decided to continue.

"She will be back, we just don't know exactly when." Lightning whispered as she rubbed small circles over the girl's back.

Vanille nodded as she listened to Lightning, agreeing with her.

"My brand... it's gone!" Hope yelled suddenly. Lightning and Vanille pulled away from each other. Vanille was sniffling as she checked under her skirt, and Lightning checked her chest. It's true. Their l'Cie markings had vanished.

"Alright!" Snow cheered.

Sazh laughed, his nice white teeth showing. His baby chocobo cheered along with him, giving little 'kwehs'. Hope smiled at the sight of clear skin.

Lightning turned back to Vanille, whose face still held a sad expression. Her face was still wet from tears. Lightning stretched her hand out and wiped the tears from the girl's face. Vanille's face turned pink from the woman's soft touch. Lightning leaned in beside Vanille's head, making the young girl blush even more. She could actually smell the woman's scent. Roses, lavender, and... strawberries?

"With Fang knowing that you're here, it makes her happy the most. So you should make the best of this... at least for her..." Lightning whispered into her ear. Lightning pulled back, and gave Vanille a small reassuring smile.

Seeing Lightning smile for the first time... it made Vanille smile. Vanille nodded, and looked back up at the crystalized planet of Cocoon. Lightning rested her hand on the small of Vanille's back as she followed Vanille's gaze.

"It's what she would want for me, right?" Vanille asked. "For me to be happy?"

"Yes... that's probably the only thing she wants-"

Suddenly, cheerful screams were heard. They turned around, and were met by two familiar faces.

"Daddy!" Dajh screamed joyfully he ran into his father's arms. Serah came running up to Snow.

"Serah!" Snow laughed as he hugged the small girl. Big smiles were plastered onto their faces.

"Snow!" Serah smiled as she was being twirled around.

Lightning let go of Vanille, so that she could reunite with her sister once again.

After so long, they could finally meet again...

Snow set Serah down, and she jogged over to Lightning. They instantly clung to each other.

"I missed you." Serah nearly cried, as she gripped onto Lightning even tighter.

"Serah," Lightning began softly. "I'm sorry..." Tears were on the verge of falling from Lightning's eyes.

Serah pulled away, and gave her a smile. "It's okay."

"Hey, hey, hey! No time for apologies... We have a wedding to plan!" Snow butted in with such enthusiasm.

As the families chatted amongst themselves, the two youngest of them all, Hope and Vanille, stood a distance away. They just observed what was happening, there wasn't anything that they could do. They had no loved ones that could greet them back. Lightning turned towards them, and saw them standing there awkwardly. She walked over to them, and gave them a small smile.

"Are you alright being over here by yourselves?" Lightning asked the both of them. Serah Snow, Sazh, and his son Dajh watched the three of them from a distance.

"Mhm," Vanille affirmed as she gave a small nod. "I just feel like I would be intruding if I was over there with you..." Vanille whispered truthfully.

Lightning glanced over at Hope, and he gave a small nod. So, he felt the same. Lightning looked back over at Vanille again.

"You need to be over here with us..." She said to Vanille. Vanille gave her a questioning look.

"Why...?" Vanille almost whispered. Lightning stared at her, thinking of a way to word it... You have no where to go so you have to stay with me. That sounded a little too... bold? No, maybe just too forward.

"You're going to have to get to know to us anyway," Lightning said slowly. "Because, you're going to be living with me."

Vanille's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Chapter 2

"W-What?" Perhaps she hadn't heard her clearly.

"You're going to be living with Serah and I... Well, with just me soon." Lightning explained, kind of sad inside that Serah was going to leave so soon.

Vanille couldn't bring herself to say anything, because she didn't exactly know how she felt right then. She felt happy, because she could have a place to call home and family to go to. She felt sad that Fang could not be here with her. She felt shocked, because _the_ Lightning Farron had just offered her, well rather commanded her, that she would be to live with her. It was just a mix of emotions, and her brain just couldn't process them all at once.

Lightning saw the troubled expression on the younger girl's face. She also noticed that Hope seemed a bit shocked too, with his mouth hanging open and everything. Lightning decided to clear things up a bit.

"I made a promise with Fang..." Lightning said in a strong, yet soothing voice.

Vanille looked up at the woman again.

"Before she got crystallized..." Lightning's voice sounding more soft now. "I promised her that I would look after you... _protect_ you... and I intend on honoring that..." Lightning said, the whole time while staring into Vanille's emerald green eyes.

Lightning wanted to let her know that Fang had trusted her with the goal of protecting her life.

For Vanille, it struck home. The thought that Fang had handed the responsibility to Lightning was almost unbearable. For Fang to trust this woman enough to protect her, must have meant so much. Vanille's eyes became watery, but tears never fell.

"I... I can take care of myself." Vanille said, half of her agreeing with herself, the other half... not so much.

_What the hell am I thinking? I definitely can't be alone now in the state that I'm in. Fang made Lightning promise to watch over me anyway. So, there's no point in denying her of her help..._

_...Yeah, but I can totally take care of myself. Sure it was awfully kind of her, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I can't handle myself... right? I'm not that bad when I'm emotionally unstable... oh wait... never mind..._

Vanille was internally conflicting with herself, all the while Lightning was talking to her. Lightning noticed that the young girl hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying.

"Vanille!" Lightning snapped her fingers in front of her face, hoping she would come out of her daze.

"H-Huh?" Vanille nearly screamed. Vanille blushed heavily as realization hit her. Hit her like a sports car driving at full speed.

"_Anyway_," Lightning began, in hopes of ending this awkwardness, "you are going to be living with us. Conscious or not." She whispered the last sentence dangerously low.

Hope and Vanille looked at her with slight fear.

"Kidding..." Lightning said in a not-so-amused tone.

"Sure doesn't sound like you were joking." Sazh said jokingly as he, his son Dajh, Snow, and Serah walked up behind the middle-aged man. Lightning just rolled her eyes, and ignored him completely.

The whole group was together now.

"Lightning-"

"Call me Light." Lightning had interrupted Vanille.

"Um, _Light_, are you sure about this?" Vanille asked. It's not that she wanted to live there, but she just didn't feel like intruding.

"Completely."

"What are you guys talking about?" Serah asked as she looked at Lightning and Vanille.

_She might as well know now..._ Lightning thought.

"Vanille is going to be living with us... once we have our house built." Lightning said, remembering that they weren't on Cocoon anymore, and that they'd have to start building whole cities from bottom to top. It'll probably take a couple of years, and a lot of hard work.

Snow knew why Vanille was going to be living with them, he had heard everything, even if he wasn't supposed to, but Serah didn't have a clue as to why. She looked at Lightning questioningly. An idea had popped into her head, and blushed at the thought.

_No! They possibly couldn't be... could they?_ Serah thought as her eyes darted back and fourth between the two.

"Are you two... uh... t-together?" Serah dared to ask. It took them all a while to process what she had said, not really knowing what she had meant. But, after a few more seconds, they all had realized it. Lightning and Vanille's faces instantly turned a noticeable red. Lightning's from rage and humiliation, and Vanille's from pure embarrassment. The others erupted out in loud laughter.

"Hehe, nice one kid!" Sazh said as he held onto his stomach from laughing too hard.

"Ahaha! That was a good one, Serah!" Snow said in a voice that only Serah could tell was a lie, and elbowed her. He leaned down into her ear, and said, "That's not it, Serah. I'll tell you about it later..."

Serah instantly regretted what she said, but it was too late for what was about to come.

"Serah..." Lightning began through clenched teeth, "What makes you think _that_?"

"Lightning! Don't you know me? I was just joking!" She tried to tag along with Snow, and just play it off.

"..." Lightning glared at her, but never responded back to Serah's previous statement.

"Daddy, I don't get it..." Dajh said as he stared up at his father with his big brown eyes.

Sazh nealt down, "Don't worry about it, son. It was just a joke." He pat his son on his head, and Sazh's chocobo jumped out and gave a loud 'kweh'.

"But that's not nice, laughing at people... just 'cause they're different..." He said in such an adorable way, that even Lightning felt her lips tugging at the corners.

"Awwww..." Snow and Serah said together.

"Heh, I think he supports you two..." Sazh said, but instantly regretted it.

Lightning was giving him the stare of death, and Sazh just felt like digging his own grave just to never see those daggers again.

"But sweetie, we're not... _together_..." Vanille said awkwardly as she was crouched down to be level with the young boy's face.

Dajh stared at her, blinked several times, then looked up at Lightning, and back at Vanille again.

"But, why?" He asked his head tilted to the side questioningly.

"Why...?" Vanille asked as she looked up at Lightning, wondering what she could say to the boy. Lightning shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say either.

"But you guys would be perfect together!" Dajh whined, somewhat unhappy.

Incoming!~ BOOM! The red faces have crash-landed once again. This time, Lightning and Vanille were red from the neck up. Nothing was going to stop what was about to happen...

"AWWW!" Snow and Serah nearly screamed this time, both clinging onto each other and jumping up and down like little girls.

Vanille had her hands covering her face. She just felt like passing out, right then and there, just from the amount of blood rushing up to her head.

Sazh put his gloved hands up to his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter, and all that could be heard was, "Pffft!Pffft!Pffft!" Until he finally couldn't hold it in anymore, and just exploded in laughter.

Hope too, was blushing like a little girl. The thought of them two being together... made him oddly _hot_ for some strange reason...

And, poor little Dajh, just stood there looking at everyone's weird reactions.

"Can we just drop this?" Lightning mumbled, arms folded, and turned around to hide her blush from the rest of the group.

"Ha... At least my son isn't judgmental of people..." Sazh smiled as picked up the boy, and placed him on his shoulders.

"I learned from you, Daddy..." Dajh looked at his dad, then gave a big, toothy smile.

Serah and Snow nearly fell over, due to the amount of cuteness radiating from Sazh's son. Lightning, Hope, and Vanille smiled at the young lad. Lightning's eyes traveled elsewhere. A couple miles from where they were standing, was a beach...

_A beach..._ Lightning thought. _New... Bodhum... New Bodhum...!_ Lightning's eyes grew wide for a second. Serah saw this and walked up to her sister.

"What's wrong, Light?" Serah whispered to her.

"There." Lightning said, as she pointed towards the faraway beach.

"What?" Serah asked confusingly, as she looked in that direction.

"New Bodhum will be there..." Lightning said, a small smile gracing her lips. Serah saw the beach, and a big smile grew on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Chapter 3

For the next few weeks, they had been beginning the construction for their new city, New Bodhum. The blueprints of the layout of the city have already been completed, and now they were out searching for supplies such as base wood, concrete, and other materials needed to create the buildings and houses. For now, they had to sleep in tents. For Lightning, Snow, Hope, Vanille, and Sazh, it seemed like a luxury. Having to sleep on the cold, hard dirt for such a long time was very rough for them. They wouldn't have to do that anymore though, because they were going to have beds to sleep in, houses to live in, and a place to call home.

A large aircraft flew in and landed at the temporary air base they created using large rocks and knocked down trees as the circumference. In the aircraft it were more people from Cocoon, and more supplies needed to survive. Food, water, and medicines were what mostly are in the packages. The ones driving the aircraft, Sazh Katzroy and his co-pilot Lightning Farron. They jumped out of their cockpit, and headed towards the unloading area.

"Alright people, head this way!" Sazh yelled as he motioned his arms towards Lightning and himself.

Hope was among those some few hundred people, and guided them.

"Alright follow us, and we will lead you to your tents. Anyone in need of medical help, just go to that young lady over there." Sazh explained as he pointed to Vanille, who was standing next to the aircraft as all of the medical supplies were being unloaded by Snow and the guys of Team NORA.

The ex-citizens of Cocoon followed what they were ordered. About a fourth of the people headed towards Vanille's direction, in need of medical attention. Hope jogged up to her, before the people began lining up.

"Need help?" Hope asked as he stared at the people coming their way.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get!" Vanille said, knowing what a pain this job was going to be.

"Alright, all the medicines have been unloaded." Snow said as he and his friends walked up to the two.

"Is there anything else that we can help with?" Maqui chirped.

"They might need help setting up more tents." Hope thought out loud.

"Alright then... guys let's go check that out." Gadot asked as he motioned his head toward the direction of the tents. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, and followed. Lebreau and Serah were handing out refreshments, and Sazh and Lightning are guiding more people in.

"So, have you found your dad yet?" Vanille asked, her voice cheery. The people began lining up.

"No, not yet... but he'll show up soon eventually." Hope said, disappointment recognizable in his voice.

"I bet he'll be glad to see you." Vanille smiled, trying to bring up his mood a bit.

"Yeah, I'll sure be glad to see him too." He said with a smile, as the first person in line came up to them.

"Come on, let's move!" Lightning ordered as the lines for the tents became bigger and slower. This was all starting to give her a headache... a massive headache.

"Need help?" The boy with messy blue hair named Yuj called out from a distance.

"Hell, we do." Lightning muttered. Snow came up to her.

"Do we have enough tents for all of these people?" Snow asked, staring wide-eyed at the huge crowd of people.

"I sure hope so, if not we're gonna have to start sharing tents..." Sazh said, as he handed a person a slip with their tent's location.

"You want me to take an inventory count of what hasn't been used yet?" Maqui asked.

"Yes, and you," Lightning motioned towards Yuj, "count all of the tents set up already."

"And Snow and Gadot can set up the tents while I go round up some more people... Light, you gonna stay here?" Sazh asked before he started walking off.

"Have to. Who else is going to give these people a place to sleep?" Lightning said coldly. Sazh put his hands up in defense, and just jogged over towards the aircraft.

"Sis! Relax, we're over and done with the L'Cie business... so what's got you all moody?" Snow said as he crossed his arms and gave a big smile. Lightning clenched her jaw, as he mentioned the word 'sis'. He's just making her headache worse, and worse...

"It's none of your business. Go help elsewhere..." Lightning mumbled, as she massaged at her temples.

"Okaaay, Sis!" Snow said in a child-like voice and jogged off with Gadot towards the boxes of packed tents.

She glared at the back of his head, as if he could see it or something. She exhaled

"Ugh..." Lightning grunted as her headache suddenly intensified. "Snow!" she called out.

Snow turned around quickly as he heard name being yelled out by Lightning. He thought he was either in serious trouble or there's something terribly wrong. He ran over to her cautiously, just in case she were to hit him again across the face.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, clearly worried for his soon to be sister in law.

"Just take over here... I'll be back in a while..." Lightning said as she started walking away.

"Uh, okay. Be careful!" Snow's voice could be faintly heard as she disappeared into a loud crowd of people. She didn't care at the moment really, she just needed to get out of there.

_Why does the sun have to be so damn bright? _Lightning thought to herself, as she winced her eyes. The light had been inflicting pain on her eyesight, and she was beginning to see little white and black spots in her vision. That was definitely not good sign.

She walked and walked, until she came further away from the camp. She went up a steep, grassy hill, and sat under one of the few trees that stood on top. It kept the sun from entering her eyes, but the dots that clouded her vision were getting bigger and bigger, until it was just all black at the center. It felt as if the whole world was shout her name, all at once. _Lightning! Lightning! Lightning... _The voice began to fade slowly.

The last thing she could recall seeing was reddish orange...

"Hope?" Vanille said, as she noticed a certain pink-haired woman trudging out of the camp's gates.

"Yeah?" Hope asked as he just finished giving a newborn baby it's necessary shots and immunizations. He handed the baby back to his mother, who thanked him.

"Can you take hold of this place for a little while by yourself?" Vanille asked, worry written clearly across her features. Eyes darting back and fourth between him and something else...

"Um, sure. Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just there's something I got to do." Vanille said with a poker-face. Hope recognized that it was a lie, but if she didn't need his help then it shouldn't be that big of a problem.

"O-Okay." Hope said, as Vanille started walking away quickly.

Something was wrong. She could feel it in her veins. The blood pumping hard and quick throughout her body, it was telling her so. The way Lightning's struggling to climb up on a mere hill right now... just isn't right.

By now, she was running. She felt such an urgency to get to Lightning, like it was a priority. She exited the camp's gates, and skidded to a stop. Her eyes spotted Lightning sitting under a tree, and instantly started sprinting. If she were to run any faster, she would have felt that her knees would have exploded.

"Lightning!" she yelled out as she halfway up the hill. Vanille fell on her knees, but crawled the rest of her way to her. "Lightning!" she called out to her again, but no response. She examined her face, and it was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Lightning... please be alright..." She nearly whispered as her eyes became wet. She shook her, and then shook her again vigorously when she wouldn't respond. She placed her head against the woman's chest, and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint and soft.

"Vanille! What are you-" Hope ran up. His eyes widened at the scene before him. "What's wrong with Light?" He nearly yelled as he knelt down beside Vanille.

"I don't know, but please help me!" She pleaded. Vanille's tears were flowing freely down her face now. Hope stood up, and grabbed both of Lightning's arms. Vanille looked at him confusingly.

"Grab her legs." Hope commanded. She quickly did so, and Hope started leading them down the hill. "She needs medical attention... quick... " Hope said lowly.

They moved as quickly as they could, despite the awkward position they were carrying the older woman. Snow, Serah and team NORA were leaning against the gates, talking casually and laughing, until the two them showed up with the woman in their hands. Serah was the first to notice.

"Oh no..." Serah whispered.

"What is it?" Gadot asked.

"It's... it's Lightning!" Yuj exclaimed.

"I knew somethin' was up... " Snow whispered as he went over to them. "Guys, I'll take her." Snow said as he grabbed the limp woman from their arms.

"Thanks..." Hope breathed. Snow carefully slung Lightning over his shoulder. Serah held her sister's hand, her eyes beginning to water.

"What happened to her?" Serah nearly croaked.

"I'll explain later, but just follow me." Vanille said, as she began to run. Snow and Serah began to follow, but Maqui stopped Hope in his tracks.

"But Hope, there's someone here for you..." Maqui said as he stared at the others running off along with Vanille, Serah, and Snow.

"Who?" he asked, confused. Who could possibly want to meet him at a time like this.

"I think it's your dad..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Chapter 4

Bartholomew Eistheim, Hope's father, had been found by Sazh at the pathway between the Archylte Steppe and Yaschas Massif, the Vallis Media. He had been stuck in the mountainous pathway for weeks along with the Cavalry, a division of Guardian Corps who _was_ led by Cid Raines, who was protecting Bartholomew from the so called 'cursed' l'Cie. Only now they see that they are the heroes, and not the evil villains that everyone had claimed them to be.

But for Bartholomew, he had known all along. He had been hiding his branded son and his other companions, who were also branded. Hiding them from the PSICOM. He was willing to be Purged and risk his position in the Sanctum to save them, but Lightning and the others had developed a plan to make it seem that he was being held against his will to hide them. That may be the only reason why he is still alive today.

Back at camp, Sazh landed his air ship to the _naturally_ constructed air base. Turning all systems off, he jumped out of the pilot's seat and onto the ground below. He landed clumsily, and rubbed at his aging, aching back.

"Damn, I better not do _that_ again..." He mumbled to himself. He walked over to the middle of the air ship, and at the main exit, he met up with the some two hundred people he picked up from Vallis Media. Never again will he pick up that many people; their weight affected the flight of the air ship, which was not good at all. Out of them all, Bartholomew ran up to Sazh.

"Do you know where my son is?" Bartholomew asked breathlessly.

"I don't know... Would you like for us to search for him?" Sazh asked, not knowing exactly _who_ is son is. He wasn't with the others when they were hiding from the l'Cie, but with Vanille.

"Yes, Yes please..."

"Alright, hold on a sec..." He faced towards the other one-hundred ninety nine people. "You guys must register over in that direction!" He yelled as he pointed into a direction. They all started slowly walking towards the registrations.

"This way." Sazh said to Bartholomew as he started walking. Bartholomew followed, and they soon came to a booth. They walked in, and Sazh came up to a binder filled with papers of people's information on a table.

"Okay, what's their last name?" Sazh asked.

"Eistheim." Bartholomew said as he stared at the binder.

_That sounds familiar..._ Sazh thought to himself.

"And their first name?"

"Hope."

Sazh dropped the binder to the floor. This man... was Hope's _father_? He turned to him.

"You mean a kid with silver hair, and turquoise eyes? He's like fourteen or fifteen years old?"

"Yes! Yes, that's my son. Do you know him?" Bartholomew exclaimed.

"Yes... I was one of his companions... We were both l'Cie." A smile formed on Bartholomew's face. After a minute of thinking, he quickly took out his radio telecommunication device. "Team NORA, this is Sazh." He spoke into it.

"_Yeah, what's up?"_ Gadot answered.

"If you see Hope, tell him his dad is here."

_"Aye aye, sir!"_ Maqui shouted in the background.

_"Knock it off, Maqui! You're not a freakin' pirate!"_ Yuj could be clearly heard yelling at him.

_"I wasn't trying to be! Isn't that what people say when they answer their walkie-talkie thingys?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Yeah Sazh, we'll make sure to tell him... Hey! You two stop messing around, or I'll knock y'all back to Cocoon!"_ Gadot said before he got disconnected. Sazh sighed heavily, _Young-in's these days..._

"Do you know where he is? Is he okay?" He interrupted Sazh's trail of thought.

"Hold on a second..." Sazh took out another device, and raised it towards his mouth. "Find Hope Eistheim." He spoke into the device. A hologram of a map popped up, and a red dot was flashing on the map.

"_0.4 miles from your location. Start traveling north west._" A robotic, female voice had said. Sazh looked towards Bartholomew.

"Let's go." Sazh said as he and Bartholomew started running.

"Hurry up! She needs an IV bag!" One of the nurses called out. Lightning lay unconscious on the ground on a blanket. Serah, Snow, Vanille, and the others stood a few feet away, watching as nurses try to put liquid in the woman before she suffers from even further hydration. They quickly stuck her in the arm, and drew out blood into a vile first before hooking her to the IV. They'll need to examine her blood, to determine exactly what's wrong with her.

"Here, take this to the doctor quick." A male nurse said as he handed the tube to another nurse. He then came up to Serah.

"We will have to test her blood, to see exactly what's wrong with her..." She walked over and got a clipboard and a pen from a table from the opposite side of the tent. "You are her only family... right?" She asked Serah. She just nodded weakly to confirm the woman. She handed her the clipboard. "You'll need to sign some papers... just in case something goes wrong and... well you get it..." She concluded quickly as she saw Serah's face change into sadness. Hope and Maqui burst the room, and jogged over to Vanille.

"Is Light okay?" Maqui asked frantically and out of breath.

"I... We don''t know yet." Vanille said as she stared at the pink-haired woman on the ground.

Sazh and Bartholomew bust through the room too, much like Hope and Maqui had just a few moments ago. Sazh ran up to Hope, breathing hard from running.

"Boy, we were looking all over for you. First, you were outside the camp, and then you came back in, and now you're in here? What were you- oh..." Sazh finally caught sight of the unconscious Lightning laying on the floor. "That explains so much... but never mind that! Your dad's here!" Sazh said as he turned around and gestured at Bartholomew.

"Hope." Bartholomew, eyes glistening, ran up to his son. He hugged him with such strength, it clearly showed how much he cared for the boy. He held Hope's head to his shoulder.

"So beautiful..." Sazh whimpered before wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, and then blowing his nose into it rather very loudly.

"My son... I'm so proud of you... all of you." He turned to everyone else. "You all saved everyone on Cocoon."

"Dad..." Hope was blushing at his father's words, clearly embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"But we couldn't save Cocoon itself..." Lightning whispered suddenly. Everyone turned to her, shocked. Serah and Vanille ran to her side.

"Light, are you okay?" Serah asked as she grabbed her sister's hand. She held onto it as tight as possible.

"Serah, I'm... I'm fine..." She said between shaky breaths as she sat up.

"Look at you, you are _not_ fine!" She didn't mean to yell at her, but to have her say she's okay is not right.

"Yes, I am Serah..." She tried to stand up, but her skull twisted in a vicious pain. She sat back down, her eyes narrowed. Her hands then flew up to the sides of her head, and clenched at her hair.

"Lightning?" Vanille looked at her questioningly.

"Ngh!" She grunted in pain. She was staring at the floor with such intensity, as if concentrating on something other than this pain would channel it elsewhere. It got worse.

"What's wrong with her?" Bartholomew asked, but no one had seemed to acknowledge him. He walked closer, to observe the young woman.

She yelled this time, Bartholomew backed up a little. He and Snow ran out to get the doctors. She was sweating slightly, and her the veins in her neck and forehead were protruding slightly.

"...Dammit!" She yelled.

"Lightning! What's wrong?" Vanille asked her. Lightning started panting again, and her vision began to blur like last time... before she fell unconscious.

"M-My head..." she stammered out.

"Someone hurry with the nurses!" Serah yelled out.

"I'll go get them!" Sazh too went to search for any help. All that remained in the room was Lightning, Serah, Vanille, and Hope. The three of them all surrounded her.

"Hope, let's use cura!" Vanille suggested quickly as she too attempted at using cure. "Huh?" Vanille stared down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked as he was about to use his healing powers.

"It's not working..." Vanille tried again, but there was no use.

"What?" Serah exclaimed.

"Here, let me try..." He let his hands hover over Lightning's body, and put all of his power into it. Yet, nothing would come out. "No, this can't be right! What's going on here?"

"I don't know..." Vanille whispered, bewildered at the situation before her. She stood up quickly, and started to search around the room in a frantic frenzy.

"Vanille, what are you doing?" Serah said as she stared at the girl.

"I'm trying to find something to help Lightning!"

"But there's no medicine in here!" Hope yelled at her.

"There just might be! We would never know if we don't look!" Vanille said as she searched through cabinets and drawers all over the room.

"The medicine's is all in the main doctor's tent!" He snapped at her. Even Serah was slightly taken aback at Hope's tone. Vanille whipped around.

"Then why don't you go get it!" Vanille said angrily.

"I'm not allowed in there, because I'm so obviously not a doctor!"

Their consistent arguing was making Lightning feel ten times worse. She wanted to say something to them... _scream_ at them to just shut up. But she just couldn't. She hadn't enough willpower to handle the pain in her head _and_ the pain that they were causing in her ears.

"Stop..." she whispered. No one had heard her. Serah was trying to stop Hope and Vanille's argument, but she just couldn't get through to them.

"Stop it... please..." she begged almost silently. Yet their voices was all she heard. She couldn't even hear herself think anymore. She finally just snapped.

"S-Stop! Both of you a-are being ridiculous! Stop with this nonsense and actually work together! W-What happened with being comrades? Did that die along w-with Cocoon too!" She yelled out, stuttering sometimes from the pain.

Shame were painted on their faces, but Serah just stared at Lightning in shock. There was something glowing... Yes, in the middle of her chest... A bright light began to shine through the fabric of her brown turtleneck.

"I-I'm supposed to protect you two? So, when I'm n-not around, _this_ is how you two will act? If you can't h-help each other, then why should I help you-!" Then, her breaking point. "Ah!" a blood curdling scream tore from her throat.

It felt like she was hit in the head with a hammer. Her body suddenly began to glow, growing brighter on her chest then spreading throughout her body. She began to shimmer from her insides with light, and she began to scream even more.

A white light erupted in the room, and took everyone's sight away. It erupted from underneath Lightning, like how their eidolons were summoned. Only this had a different pattern than Lightning's usual one. This was more intracit, and was white and gold. The whole room shook with such power, it felt as if they were stuck in the midst of a high altitude earthquake. Now it felt as if the were in an elevator traveling at fifty miles per hour. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs as the spinning and shaking came to it's most violent. They were all lifted into the air, and came crashing down... _hard_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Chapter 5

Darkness. Nothing but the darkness. Nothing in sight, nothing could be heard, not even the slightest hint of a smell lingered in the air. _Nothing._ It was just the blackness that surrounded the four who had fallen into this empty space. Floating in this non-gravitational air, many questions begin to arise in everyone's thoughts.

Were they not in the same time as their present? Were they in a completely different dimension? Were they dead? These questions lingered in their minds. But, they couldn't be answered, because there nothing or no one there to be asked of.

Finally, Serah was the first to speak.

"Guys... Are you there?" Serah asked lowly, scared because she might be trapped in this pitch black confinement alone.

"Yeah, I'm here." Hope called out.

"I'm here! Lightning? Are you there?" Vanille yelled.

"Y-Yes..." Lightning coughed out.

Everyone breathed out in relief. Everyone was together and safe, that was all that mattered.

"Where are we?" Lightning questioned, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

"I... I don't know." Vanille whispered. Somehow, this place had a familiar vibe to it. As if she were here before.

"Look!" Hope yelled as a small bright light shinned from, for what seemed like, miles away.

Their bodies became illuminated, and they could now see each other. Yet another light was forming, this light coming from Lightning's chest.

"Lightning, your chest!" Serah exclaimed. The light shone through her brown turtle-neck. It was emitting gold and white colors.

"Oi Sunshine, I thought we made a promise?" A very familiar voice echoed out. _Fang_.

"F-Fang!" Vanille and Lightning said simultaneously as Fang appeared before them. They all felt their feet touch surface. They were all standing on ground now, but everything still remained pitch black.

"Why are you so surprised? Is there something on my face?" Fang chuckled. None of them replied to her sarcastic remark. They were all too shocked to see her standing in front of them.

"You can't be real..." Vanille whispered, the wetness in the corners of her eyes increasing.

"We'll, let's say I am here, but I'm not here at the same time..." Everyone looked at her questioningly. "What you see is an image I created, so that you can tell that it is me... Wow, everyone's so slow today..."

"G-Get to the point Fang." Lightning said as she clenched at her chest. It too was beginning to hurt.

"Ouch, Farron. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"..." Lightning remained silent. Fang grinned evilly.

"Yeah, I know you do," Fang said slyly. Before Lightning could make a comeback, Fang decided to explain everything, "...You almost broke our promise, Sunshine."

"What?" Serah asked, not clearly knowing what exactly was going on.

"Your sister 'ere made a promise that she'd look after Vanille for me. As I can recall from about ten minutes ago, Light had said, and in quote, 'I'm supposed to protect you two? So, when I'm not around, _this_ is how you two will act? If you can't help each other, then why should I help you.' And, that's when I stepped in." Fang explained, arms crossed and pacing back and forth.

"So, _you're _the reason for this damn migraine? And now for this pain in my chest too?" Lightning asked, fury apparent in her eyes.

"Well for your headache, I kinda foresaw this was goin' ta happen, so I put that on you, but it actually made everything ten times worse, and for your chest pain-"

"Fang, you asshole! Why couldn't you have just sent us here in the first place!" Lightning was beyond furious.

"Oh, so now you're trying to make me look like the bad guy..." Fang grumbled.

"I thought I was dying, Fang!" Lightning yelled out. Everyone winced at her words.

"Well payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Fang snapped back.

"Yeah, and so are you-"

"Stop! Stop the fighting!" Vanille called out. "Lately, things have just been getting worse and worse after Cocoon had been crystallized. I thought that it was going to get better! We need to help and support each other, like we had during our journey... Because if we don't... we're all just going to fall apart..." Vanille's voice grew weaker and weaker as she spoke. By the end, tears were beginning to stream down her face.

Everyone looked at her in shame, and sympathy. She had been the one the whole time who had been suffering the most.

"I just can't believe you two..." Vanille whimpered.

"Sorry Vanille... but the reason I'm here is to protect you. I... _We_ never meant to make you upset. Please stop crying..." Fang said softly, wanting badly to be there _physically_ so she could just hug the girl and make her feel better.

Vanille shook her head, "Don't apologize..." she had meant to sound strong, but her voice had cracked.

Fang felt a little pain in her heart. Sure, she knew Vanille was angry, but she had surely known that she was going to forgive her. She was wrong.

"Alright then," Fang mumbled. She turned to Lightning, "Back to where we were before: About your chest pain... they will come if Vanille is in any danger. Physical or emotional. If she's in any type of danger, then that new tattoo of yours will _really_ let you know..."

"Tattoo?" Lightning asked through clenched teeth.

She pulled down her turtle neck collar, and revealed intricate lettering in black ink. Surely, it was if the Oerban language.

"What does it say?" Hope asked, blushing a bit because he could see the top of Lightning's lacy black bra.

"Guardian." Vanille said with shock clearly written across her face. Everyone had stared at it, until Lightning felt uncomfortable and lifted back up her turtle neck.

"Well, it's time I head back now... and Farron?" Fang called out. Lightning looked towards her gaze. "Actually _be_ her guardian... that's what the tatt's for, y'know?"

"I see that, Fang..." She was clearly not in the mood. Fang chuckled as her body began to fade.

"See you... well... whenever." Fang said, then looked at Vanille and gave her a reassuring smile.

As soon as Fang had fully dispersed, they were all thrown back into their own world the same way they came in... and again came the screams.

"Holy-!" Lightning felt like she had to puke.

"Fang, is this _really_ necessary!" Serah yelled out at the woman, clearly pissed.

"I'm gonna diiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Hope screamed as he freaked out. Vanille just screamed at the top of her lungs, as if she were on a roller coaster.

They all soon crash landed back into the tent that they were in moments ago through a portal. Everyone was breathless and sprawled out on the floor. Papers and plastics flew out of the cabinets and on to the floor with them when they returned. The sides of the tent were ripped, and people from the outside gawked to see what the hell had just happened. Let's just say that it looked like a tornado had come through.

The others ran in quickly, and they were all dumbstruck by what they saw.

"Just what the heck happened in here?" Snow was the first to speak.

"Long story actually..." Vanille responded as she stood up and stretched. They were _definitely_ going to feel the pain tomorrow...

After the four of them had explained everything, it had come to the end of the day. Everyone headed to dinner, which consisted of mainly the vegetables from the vegetable patch just outside the camp, and the meat from animals that were fended off from the town by team NORA. In the center of the camp was where the eating area was, where they would eat on wooden tables and sit in the also wooden chairs.

"Hey, Claire." Serah whispered into her sister's ear as everyone was eating.

"What is it Serah?" Lightning asked after she had swallowed her food.

"There isn't enough tents for everyone, and since I'm going to be sleeping with Snow, could you-"

"I don't know Serah..." She already knew what she was going to ask. They had made an announcement earlier that there wasn't enough tents for everyone to have their own, so they had to be shared by two or more people. She wasn't sure about sleeping with Vanille, though.

"Come on, Claire. You're her guardian now anyways, so you need to be with her like all the time."

"I do need some space to myself, don't I?" Lightning said before she shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

"Aren't you tired of that?" Serah said with slight anger.

"Tired of what?" Lightning was completely clueless.

"You are always alone with no one to help you, or you to give help. Doesn't it sometimes bother you?" Serah asked, hoping that Lightning would have felt that way.

"I-"

"Hey guys!" Vanille said cheerily as she sat down next to the two sisters.

"Hi Vanille!" Serah responded back, equally as happy-sounding as she was.

Lightning mumbled a small hello.

"So Vanille, is it alright if you sleep with Lightning tonight? There's not enough tents as you've heard earlier, and-"

"I'm perfectly fine by myself." Lightning cut in. Vanille couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"But, don't we have to share tents?" Vanille asked, hoping that that was the occasion.

"Yes! Exactly! See Lightning, you _have_ to share your tent. Your her guardian too now, so you have to keep watch over her." Serah was really pushing it.

Vanille was blushing. She just somehow felt... special. She had a guardian to watch over her. A real one. Not like those religions where the gods were the guardians, but an actual person. A human being. Something real that can never falter and fade away. _Real._

Somehow, after the fall of Cocoon, she had felt closer to the woman. She admired her deeply for her strength, beauty, and charm. She had always admired her, but not so much as to this extent.

_I... I think I _like_ her..._

Vanille felt fear grow deep within her chest.

_Why? Why did I have a crush on this woman? It doesn't make any sense! Her of all people? Now my guardian? I have a freakin' crush on my guardian! What is that! This is crazy talk!_

Vanille's thoughts were going wild, but deep down, she knew she needed something like this. To keep her distracted from all of the sadness and depression she had been facing lately. To keep her mind set on something. To give her a chance at something new. Different. Definitely different. Something totally new and never experienced before.

She felt her mouth pull at it's corners, and break out into a huge smile. She had a goal now.

"Light, I'm sure it'll be okay." Vanille reassured. She indeed wanted this woman to sleep by her side.

"Fine. Whatever." Lightning ended it, and finished her food with one last bite and left.

Vanille screamed with joy inside, but it faltered through and was apparent on her facial features. She was smiling wide and a light blush was faintly seen on her cheeks. She truly seemed happy. Serah had noticed instantly, and a smile came to her as well.

"Well, it looks like someone has a crush on my sister..." Serah said then quickly sipped at her water.

Vanille nearly choked on her food. How could she have been found out so quickly! She had just realized her crush on Lightning moments ago, and now someone already knows? Just... wow...

"What are you talking about?" Vanille quickly recovered after successfully swallowing her food without choking.

"What are _you _talking about? Don't lie, Vanille. I can see how happy she made you just now! Oh my gosh, you two would be so cute together!" Serah was getting giddy from excitement.

"Shh!" Vanille put her hand over the younger Farron's mouth. "No one can know about this!" she whispered into her ear. "Understood?"

"My lips are sealed." Serah gave a trusting smile.

She had been lying there, waiting for what seemed like hours for the woman to come into the tent. _Their_ tent. Vanille giggled to herself.

"I feel like a school girl again..." she whispered to herself.

"A what?" Lightning asked softly.

Vanille jumped so high, her body lifted off the ground.

"Light! Don't scare me like that!" She slapped at the older woman's arm playfully.

Lightning just raised an eye brow. She shook her head then headed to the opposite side of the tent. Vanille blushed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vanille asked, arms folded across her chest in a serious manner.

"Uh, to sleep?" Lightning was questioning the girl's behavior.

"Not way over there you aren't!"

"I can handle myself..." Lightning waved her off as she lied down.

"You? What about me! What if a big Adamantoise came in here and wanted to eat me?"

"Trust me, we would have heard it from miles away before it got here..."

"Hmph... You're so... ugh!" Vanille threw her face into her pillow, obviously frustrated.

"Night, Vanille." Lightning said with a smirk on her face. Vanille's face was too occupied with her pillow to notice.

"Shut up..." She mumbled against the pillow. Lightning chuckled silently.

She felt movement in the sheets, but had decided to ignore it. Soon she felt warm across her waist and her right side. It felt good in contrast to the bitter cold they were having tonight. She hadn't wanted to move, because it felt so warm. But, her instincts told her it could be an enemy. Carefully, she had reached over her left side for her gunblade and a nearby flashlight. In a flash, she whipped out the gunblade to go into it's sword mode, and turned on the flashlight on the disturbance.

She merely sighed at the sight.

It was Vanille.

She was curled up against her, and her arm wrapped around her waist. She was sleeping contently with a soft expression on her face. She was snoring lightly through her nose, but it was barely audible. Lightning blushed, and felt herself smile at the girl.

_This isn't so bad, actually..._ Lightning thought, as she lied back down. _... Just as long as no one ever finds out._


	6. Chapter 6

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Chapter 6

Over the past six months, the town of New Bodhum has become greater. It seems more like a city now that skyscrapers and large building are beginning to tower over its grounds. Many houses and apartments have been built, and almost everyone has a home to call their own. Many jobs are available now, and the Guardian Corps has reformed. As soon as Lightning came back, she was offered the position of Commander. She took it with pleasure and pride.

A lot more new recruits are joining in now more than ever, including Hope and Vanille. They had joined the Junior Division. Once they turn twenty though, they must either quit or join the regular Guardian Corps military. Vanille is close to that age; she is nineteen years and eight months old. For Hope though, he still has a little to go for being fourteen years and ten months old. They both will work in the New Bodhum Security Regiment, or NBSC. Both of them have Mentors that are listed in the regular Guardian Corps military. Hope's Mentor is Amodar. Since Lightning had been practically his Mentor during their journey to save Cocoon, Hope had considered it fair that Lightning should be Vanille's Mentor. Yes, she is Vanille's Mentor now as well…

With everything that had happened before with Fang, Lightning has been watching over Vanille more than she ever has. From waking to lights out, she has been watching her… _literally_. Lightning, Serah, Snow, and Vanille all share a two bedroom, two bathroom house. Since Serah and Snow are sharing one room, Vanille and Lightning have to share the other. At first, Lightning had wanted to sleep out in the living room, but after about twenty minutes of begging from Vanille, the older woman had given in. Vanille was overjoyed of course, since she had made the woman sleep in the same room as her. How happy Vanille was… She had her Guardian, her Mentor, and her crush all in the same room… all the same person…

_Wow, she really means many things to me..._Vanille thought as she was trudging home from work; it had been a long, tiring day today. Alongside her was Lightning herself. Vanille let out a long sigh.

"Just a couple more blocks, and we'll be there..." Lightning reassured the younger girl, sensing her tiredness.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take a nap as soon as we get home!" Vanille laughed lightly.

"You can't." Lightning declared.

"W-What? What do you mean, 'I can't'?" Vanille looked up at the older woman.

"You'll mess up you're sleeping schedule." She said simply. Vanille giggled at this. "What?" Lightning asked coldly.

"Light, you're telling _me_ about sleeping schedules? What about you? You tend to sleep whenever you want. You're such a hypo..."

Lightning was startled at this. "Did you just call me a hippo?" She was more confused than angry.

Vanille busted into a laughing fit, almost falling over in the process. "Haha, no Light! I meant hypo as in hypo_crite_. Y'know, _hypocrite_?"

Lightning's face turned as red as a tomato... and Vanille had saw.

"Aww... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Too late. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Lightning smirked. This will get her.

"What!" Vanille exclaimed. "You can't kick me out of _our_ room!"

"You've done it to me before..." Lightning said as she eyed the younger girl.

Vanille opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed it in defeat, and looked the other way with a pouting face. Lightning merely chuckled.

"You're so easy Vanille..." Lightning had said, clueless that it had sounded rather crude.

"Excuse me?" Vanille looked at her angrily, but a blush was very apparent on her cheeks.

"I said... Oh..." Lightning said, having realized what Vanille had interpreted of it. "Well, you are easy _that_ way too, I guess..." Lightning snickered.

She had received a great, big smack on her arm from a very furious Vanille.

"Ow!" Lightning yelped. "I was only joking..." She murmured as she rubbed at her red, stinging arm. Who know Vanille could use her fists... er... hands...?

"You deserved it, you meanie." Vanille stuck out her tongue as well, just mocking the older woman further.

"That's it. I'm done playing games." Lightning said coldly. She had never looked more serious in her life.

Vanille had never looked so scared in her life. This woman looked like she was about to kill her. But, as she seen the sides of the older woman's mouth curve, she had figured that she was bluffing.

"You're so full of it!" Vanille said as she pushed the woman away weakly. Lightning had burst into laughter.

Vanille just stared upon the woman. She had never heard the woman laugh so loud and freely before. She seemed so much happier from when they first met. It's such a contrast between the comparison. She had to admit, Lightning was a total bitch at first, but once they've realized how deep in trouble and mayhem they were in, she had taken responsibility for the people around her. She behaved as if she were still in the military, and that they were her comrades... But, that's the thing... They _were_ her comrades, as she was to them, They depended on each other to fight and to survive. That is what comrades do.

From that point on was when Vanille had started to admire the pink-haired woman. She was indeed a great leader, a terrific one. She had lead them out of all of the destruction... all except for one-

"Vanille!" Lightning yelled. She had been brought out of her trance, and her eyes darted up. A hover-car was heading in her direction fast, with only about ten meters away before it would hit her, and only a couple of seconds to move.

She had frozen in place. There was no way she could move.

By instinct, she closed her eyes as tight as she could, and put her arms in front of her upper body. She heard and felt the gush of wind, and the sound of the car's engine trying to slow down. She felt her body being thrown across the ground, and the sound of glass breaking, shattering. Pieces of it were hitting the asphalt road. Yet, she had felt no pain. _Why?_

Her eyes snapped open and searched around frantically. She had fallen to the side of the road. She could hear the horn of the car going off, but never ceasing or stopping.

"H-How...?" Vanille asked herself as she examined herself. There were small cuts on her hands, fore-arms, and knees. Her head lifted up quickly. From her view, she could see that the car had stopped. It's windshield window was completely shattered, and the roof and hood had been dent in.

She stood up, and her whole body was trembling from the fall. She staggered to the car, looking inside to see the driver. It seems that he had fallen unconscious. His head pressed up against the driver-wheel, which was causing the constant sound of the horn.

Vanille slowly walked around, and opened the door to the car. She reached in, and with both hands, pulled his head gently from the wheel. She laid him against the seat. He had a large cut on his forehead, and blood was running down his face and onto his shirt. Lights in the car were flashing emergency signals, and the man started to breathe sharply. Despite the fact that he almost had killed her, she had to see that he was okay.

"Uh... mister? Are you okay?" She asked awkwardly but in a concerned voice.

"I'm... fine." He breathed out. Vanille sighed in relief. "It should be her... you should be concerned about her..." He said as he weakly pointed his thumb to the rear end of the car.

Vanille's eyes grew wide.

"Lightning!" She walked as fast as she could to her, falling in the process.

She didn't care. She had to get to her.

Her eyes met sight with the color of pink... and red. She ran over to the woman, and fell to her already scraped knees. She was covered... covered in blood and glass and bruises. Her back was to her, and she could only imagine what her face looked like. Vanille felt her eyes sting at the sight before her.

"Lightning..." She said as she reached for her shoulder.

"Ugh... I'm fine, Vanille." Lightning responded with a raspy voice. She sat up and turned around. She had a large cut across her left cheek right under her eye. She had small cuts on her chin and forehead, and the right side of her face was red from skidding across the road. She looked terrible, to say the least. Her hand was clenching at her chest, at her tattoo.

Without another thought, Vanille lunged for Lightning. She hugged her as tight as she possibly could. Tears have been streaming down her face by now, and her whole body was shaking. Lightning clenched her teeth as Vanille squeezed her injuries. She had not wanted to say anything though, because she didn't want to make the girl feel worse. The red-head mumbled something into her shoulder, but it was not comprehendable.

"What was that...?" Lightning asked just above a whisper.

"Idiot..."

_What?_

"You're such an idiot..."

_Oh..._

"Vanille..." Lightning sighed. "I shouldn't have to explain myself." She said as she stared at the onlookers of the accident. They all had their cell phones out, probably calling the Guardian Corps. Some were over at the car now, trying to help the man get out. Lightning gritted her teeth in anger. She gently pushed Vanille off of her, and stood up slowly.

"L-Light?" Vanille stared at her. Lightning began to walk. "Where are you going?"

It was obvious where she was going, but she was hoping by asking that, that she would stop and turn back around.

Lightning only walked faster.

"These people are about to witness a murder before them..." Lightning mumbled to herself as she was almost to the car.

People stepped back from the man, seeing as she would probably knock them out if they stood in her way. She reached in, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and forcefully pulled him out of the car and threw him onto the ground below. He grunted painfully as he collided with the hard road and rolled into the grass. Something sparkled in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw that there was a bottle of liquor in the car, half empty in the passenger seat. This only added momentum to her burning rage.

"Lightning, stop this!" Vanille ran up to her.

"No." She said as she glared at the man on his hands and knees.

_So pitiful..._

"Please, Light! Don't hurt him!" Vanille cried.

"This bastard is drunk, Vanille!" Lightning yelled at her. The man on the floor coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva. Vanille ran up to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"No, you can't!" Vanille attempted to pull her away from the man.

"Vanille, let go!" Lightning struggled against her grip. It was starting to hurt her again.

"Please!"

"Ngh!" Lightning gasped as a sharp pain tore across her chest.

It had to be because of the tattoo... Vanille must be feeling some sort of pain... emotional? For the drunken man that could have killed her? _How ridiculous..._Lightning thought.

"Fine, I'll fucking stop." She gave up completely.

There was nothing she could do. Either kill the man, and be killed herself after, or let the man live so she could too. _Thanks so much, Fang._Vanille released her slowly, not trusting her completely. Lightning just shrugged off her hands, and walked to the other side of the street and sat on the curb. She was completely oblivious to all of the stares she was receiving, not that she actually cared about their opinions anyway.

As if on cue, the Guardian Corps and a couple of their emergency teams arrived in flying aircrafts. There was about four of them. They all looked like military helicopters, just without the rotator on top. They were all colored black, and they all had the Guardian Corps emblem on both sides. The emblem was the letters _G_ and _C_capitalized and in gold lettering. There was ten silver stars circling the abbreviation. Below the emblem showcased the soldier's name and rank. Only the higher ranking soldiers could have access to these, though.

One of aircrafts happened to be Amodar, and he had recognized Lightning on the ground immediately. He jumped out of his small aircraft, and jogged over to Lightning.

"Farron, is that you?"

"Yes, sir-" She rose off the curb quickly.

"Hey, remember you don't call me that anymore now..." He laughed lightly at Lightning's formality, despite the situation. Lightning sighed lightly and folded her arms.

"Anyway," he changed the subject. "What do we got here?" He asked, glancing at the man on the ground, and then to the damaged vehicle.

"A drunk driver that almost hit Vanille." She said with clenched teeth.

"Yeah, looks like he hit _you_ instead." He said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"That's not important." Lightning looked over to Vanille. "I have a promise to keep... Amodar." Calling him by his name sounded so... inappropriate.

"Well, I'm glad we're done with calling each others' names so formally, but other than that, I know very well of your promise to protect that girl..." He said as he stepped closer to Lightning.

He looked her straight in her eyes, and almost whispered, "And from what I see here, you've done a hell of a job, Farron." He finished with a smile, and a powerful pat on her shoulder.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up." Amodar motioned his head towards his small aircraft. "Someone help that man over there." He commanded to the other soldiers as he began walking.

They walked over, and he rounded up a pair of medics that could help Lightning and the man with their injuries. Vanille too, came over. Amodar smiled at the young girl.

"Glad to see you're not hurt too badly, Cadet Dia." All Juniors were considered cadets.

"I'm kind of glad too myself, Lieutenant." Vanille smiled back at her leader.

"Who wouldn't be? Well, maybe except for Farron over here..." He joked, and received a laugh from everyone around, even a small chuckle from Lightning herself.

"At least I don't cry over a simple paper cut..." Lightning cut one in. The other day, Amodar had been doing some paper work, and he had gotten a paper cut. He literally ran around his office crying, and yelling, 'Ow! Ow! Ow!'.

"Hey, that one really hurt! And I wasn't crying!" Amodar obviously lied. The whole Guardian Corps found out about it about five minutes after it happened. "Paper cuts are like a punch to the face if you ask me..."

"Whatever you say." Vanilled drawled on like a little girl. Everyone laughed again. Amodar only looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

Vanille had made eye contact with Lightning, and she couldn't look away... She loved the way that they just instantly softened when she met her gaze. How she was nice to her, and only her. How she exposed her _true_ self to her. How she can be so openly honest with her, and how Vanille could be with her. She just loved _her_ in general... She loved the person she was, her personality. She wasn't quite sure if she actually loved the woman, but she indeed had deep feelings for her. There was something in her eyes... like as if she were begging her to tell her something. And indeed she was going to. _Tonight, for sure,_Vanille thought_, I'll tell her how I feel._Her determination was radiating like the sun. She gave Lightning a huge smile. _If only she knew what was going to happen..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Previously in Chapter 6

Vanille had made eye contact with Lightning, and she couldn't look away... She loved the way that they just instantly softened when she met her gaze. How she was nice to her, and only her. How she exposed her _true_ self to her. How she can be so openly honest with her, and how Vanille could be with her. She just loved _her_ in general... She loved the person she was, her personality. She wasn't quite sure if she actually loved the woman, but she indeed had deep feelings for her. There was something in her eyes... like as if she were begging her to tell her something. And indeed she was going to. _Tonight, for sure,_Vanille thought_, I'll tell her how I feel._Her determination was radiating like the sun. She gave Lightning a huge smile. _If only she knew what was going to happen..._

Chapter 7

By: AstronSoul

Lightning sat on her couch, watching the small redhead pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. '_What is wrong with Vanille?_' the warrior though.

Shaking her head; she couldn't help but see the change in the girl's demeanor from hyper and happy to worry but still happy?

'_She's sitting right there, probably wondering why I am pacing and not just being my normal self!_' Vanille though to herself, '_How am I to tell her how I feel, that I like her, maybe even love her, ugh this is nuts!_'

Stopping in front of the TV and looking directly into Light's eyes instantly calmed the Pulsian; slowly she moved to sit next to the pink hared woman.

Noticing the girl's instant change, Lightning wondered what was wrong, sure they both could have been killed but instead she only received a few cracked ribs and Vanille had only a few bruises.

"Vanille, you alright?" the concern evident in her voice, something only her sister and Vanille ever saw.

Looking up from her lap, "Oh yeah, um Light I want to tell you something, just not sure how to tell it." The redhead looked thoughtful.

Leaning back carefully not to injure her ribs more, Light wasn't sure what was going on, "Always good to just say it, then see what the other person does."

Taking a deep breath Vanille smiles shyly, "Um well Light I kinda…"

Just as Vanille was about to tell the taller woman, Serah runs through the front door and hugs both of them tightly, "By Etro I am so happy you two are safe!"

"Ahhh Serah, watch my ribs!" Lightning gruffed out but still hugged her sister back.

Easing her hold she looked at both women, "I am so so glad you are ok, what happened anyway?" the smaller woman sat down on the other side of light, as the warrior started to tell her about the accident.

'_Dang it so close!_' Vanille yelled in her head, she waited patiently with a determined look in her eyes.

**(Break)**

Fang was lounging around somewhere above watching as Vanille got interrupted, "Damn it, that Serah really has bad bloody timing!"

Getting up she paced back and forth as she watched Lightning recount what happened, then she stopped seeing the determination in her sisters eyes.

"Hmmm, Vanille you are full of surprises even now, let's see if you can get Serah to shut up for two minutes." sitting back down smirking, Fang was getting impatient to see light's reaction.

**(Break)**

"Hey Serah, um can I talk to Light privately for a few minutes?" Vanille was sick of waiting, getting up she grabs Light's hand, "Please."

"Oh sure did I interrupt something earlier?" Serah was hesitant to know what, seeing the redhead nod she smiled, "I'm going to go find Snow, I'll see you two later!"

Receiving a quick hug, Serah bolted out the door before Lightning could even blink. "Okay that was odd, now what did you want to tell me in private?"

Fiddling with Light's hand she took another deep breath, "LightningIreallylikeyou!"

The words were so fast Light wasn't sure what the redhead said; "Can you say that again Vanille?"

Sitting back down still holding the pink haired woman's hand, "I like you Light, and no it's not cause you are my protector, I really like you" holding her breath she tries to make sense of the warriors blank face.

The warriors mind was going a mile a minute, '_did she just say what I think…wait…what am I feeling?_' so many things crossing the woman's mind, then it settled on one thing, "Vanille…"

Before she could say anything else Snow rushes in with Serah right behind, "Light you ran in front of a moving car!"

Serah looked at Light and Vanille, suddenly Vanille ran up the stairs to her room slamming the door.

Looking confused Snow sat on the couch, "What's with Vanille, sis?"

If looks could kill, Snow would have dropped to the floor from the warriors gaze, "Snow you are an idiot and I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!" getting up rubbing her temples, "I need to go."

Quickly moving to the door, Light grabs her gunblade ignoring the pain in her side and shuts the door behind her.

Both Serah and Snow stare at the door for a moment, "uh Serah, did I screw up?" he wasn't sure what to do or even if he should move.

"Look I'll see you tomorrow Snow, I gotta go check on Vanille." giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Snow stood slowly before heading to the door; leaving quietly.

**(Break)**

As Lightning walked down the sidewalk her chest began to hurt, "No Fang not now!" Clutching her chest as she fell to her knees; then slumping over passing out in the grass.

Fang stood frowning as she leant on her lance waiting for the warrior to wake up, "Oh shit come on light get up!" takes her lance and pokes the warrior.

Groaning Light blinks as she staggers to her feet, "really Fang? This is not a good time!" the growling after the words to make her point.

"No, it's the right time Light!" the taller woman who got into Light's face, "Vanille is crying because you didn't answer right away, you could have ignored that idiot and answered her!"

Fang stepped back to get some space between them, Light knew the woman was right, "yes I could have, but Vanille disappeared so damn fast too ya know, and instead of me walking back to the damn house, I am here talking to you!"

Leaning back as she stuck her lance into the ground, "Look you know I only call when something doesn't go right, so if you want to leave, then leave all you have to do is think it, I'm not stopping you, but you better give Vanille answer when you get back and make her happy damn it!"

Quickly the Pulsian retrieved her lance, "Oh and Light, I am happy for both of you, now get yoru ass back to her."

Guffing that she couldn't touch Fang, Light shook her head. "See ya later Fang." The area around her starts to fade to black.

Slowly the warrior awoke back on the ground, clutching her chest the pain was still there "I'm going Fang, wish this would stop hurting." Sighing she started to slowly make her way back to the house.

**(Break)**

Serah found Vanille curled up on her bed crying into her pillow, moving to the edge the pinkette sat down, "Vanille, anything I can help with?"

Suddenly the crying stopped as Vanille sat up red faced and puffy, "No, you and snow did enough today thanks." The gruffness in her voice was a shock to the other woman, who had never seen this side of Vanille.

"Please Vanille what did we do?" her voice wavered, wondering how this happy hyper person could be so upset.

Huffing Vanille balled her hands into the pillows, "First off you came in the first time interrupting, then as Lightning and I were talking suddenly Snow bursts in with you behind when she was going to tell me something after I told her something!" Vanille paused taking a much needed breathe.

Frowning Serah thought back and realized Vanille had been kind of quiet, waiting for some time to talk to light but was always cut short, "Vanille, I am so sorry, I don't know what you two were talking about but I'm going to go find Claire and bring her back."

Standing the woman was starting for the door, however a hand grabbed her arm before she could take a step, "Don't she'll come back, I want her to come back on her terms, not because someone found her."

Nodding Serah sat back down; giving the redhead a hug, "I'm sorry Vanille."

**(Break)**

The steps on the concrete seemed to be going faster now, then looking over her shoulder Light saw two men following her; "Shit not now." Muttering under her breath as she put more speed into her steps before turning into an all-out run.

Looking back the two men started running after her, making sure her gunblade was in her holster she pivoted on her heels and turned down a side street, ducking behind a dumpster as fast as possible.

The two men came around the corner and stopped as they eyed their surroundings, "Wonder where she went?" the taller of the two men stated as they began searching the area.

"She couldn't have gone far, besides she was a pretty lil thing, can't wait to get my hands on her and a Guardian Corps member at that!" a thinner man with a higher pitched voice spoke.

The two men searched till they reached the dumpster, "Look she ain't here anymore let's go find another to screw with." Grumbling the taller man agreed.

Listening carefully, Light only stepped out when she knew for sure they were gone, stepping back out onto the main street she hurried to get home as fast as her feet would carry her.

**(Break)**

Serah had managed to get Vanille to join her downstairs in the living room when the front door opened and Lightning came in panting.

"Claire your back, I am um I'm gonna go make dinner!" Serah jumped up and left the room quickly leaving Lightning with Vanille.

Taking off her holster and resting it by the door, Light quickly moved to sit next to Vanille; moving her hands over the smaller girls hesitantly.

Feeling the warriors hands; Vanille looks up into eyes of warmth, "Light…" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Vanille, I'm sorry I didn't, what I mean to say is…" shaking her head as the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a smile, "I like you too Vanille."

The room was filled with a happy squeal from a small redhead who was now bear hugging the taller woman.

As Lightning hugged back her comlink went off, '_talk about bad timing today!_' slowly prying the redhead off her, she clicked her comlink.

"hello, this is Lightning speaking." She listened a moment then cringed, sighing; "I will be right there sir."

Turning she looked into the sad face of Vanille, "I have to go see what's up Amador needs my help, but when I get back we are having a serious talk Vanille" watching the redhead's eyes a smirk came to Light's lips, "And maybe some cuddling to go with that talk too."

This made Vanille smile, "I'm holding you to that Light." Hugging the taller woman then letting her go.

Standing Light made her way to the door, but before she left she turned around, "Hey Vanille…"

"Yeah Light?" the woman looked up smiling.

"Call me Claire." Smiling she then left the house closing the door behind her.

TBC

**Ok so I know I have a different writing style, but I hope you like how the story is going so far, be gentle it's hard taking over another story and so sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it ~AS~**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Previously in Chapter 7

Turning she looked into the sad face of Vanille, "I have to go see what's up Amador needs my help, but when I get back we are having a serious talk Vanille" watching the redhead's eyes a smirk came to Light's lips, "And maybe some cuddling to go with that talk too."

This made Vanille smile, "I'm holding you to that Light." Hugging the taller woman then letting her go.

Standing Light made her way to the door, but before she left she turned around, "Hey Vanille…"

"Yeah Light?" the woman looked up smiling.

"Call me Claire." Smiling she then left the house closing the door behind her.

Chapter 8

By: AstronSoul

Lightning quickly made her way down the sidewalk, wondering what was going on that Amador needed her help with; after all she was going to be training new recruits with the promotion she received and wouldn't be required to do much field work.

Then again she did like being in the field, her blood pumping as she stood against enemies and even sometimes standing before her dinner.

Soon she arrived at office headquarters, walking in and straight to Amador's office; she knocks and waits for a reply.

"Come in!"

Pushing the door open, Lightning is shocked to see Saphz, hope and Colonel Nabaat.

Slowly she shut the door, hand on her gunblade if needed, "You needed me Amador?"

"Yes, and relax Lightning, she isn't here to hurt anyone. Let's get Lightning caught up Nabaat." Amador sat back down, waiting for the former Colonel to begin.

"Well there are signs that some Fal'Cie's are emerging on the south borders where I ended up after Dysley almost killed me. They seem to be gathering forces for an assault, because they want the humans under their control."

She looks at Lightning, "The main targets are the former L'Cie who destroyed and yet saved cocoon at the same time."

Stepping off from the wall she was leaning on, Lightning stood right in front of Nabaat, "And you bring us this because, what's in it for you?"

"I may not have been a L'Cie but I am a target as well, besides you are the ones that defeated a Fl'Cie, a couple more shouldn't be a problem." Smirking Nabaat held her ground.

"We almost died, multiple times trying and then succeeding to defeat that Fal'Cie!" Lightning whips her head around to look at Amador, "You want us to do what? Go after these Fal'Cie too?"

Everyone watches as Amador straightens the paperwork on his desk, "You are the only ones to fight and defeat a Fal'Cie, we need you again to help us."

Looking at everyone Lightning knew they could do it, but the one person that was strongest in their group wasn't there, "It'll be a lot harder this time, we don't have Fang with us, she was the strongest and kept us all going…"

Before Lightning could say anything else, the door behind her opened and a tall woman with raven black hair and amber eyes walks in.

"Now sunshine, that isn't rightfully true now is it?"

Hope, Saphz and Light's eyes widened in surprise to see Fang in the flesh standing in front of her.

"When..how…what are you doing here?"

"The when was easy, after our little chat and you went back home the Fal'Cie's movements brought me out of my sleep, how well I think I just told you but it happened. And I'm here to help sunshine, and to make sure you keep Vanille safe too."

Lightning's mind was going a mile a second, Fang was there alive and not on some other plane, she was happy but she knew the warrior could push her buttons.

"Okay, we need to get a plan together, equipment and you" Looks at Fang, "You need to go to my house and find Vanille and talk to her."

Nodding Fang leans against the door frame and then locks eyes with Nabaat, everyone notices but stays quiet.

"Alright, we will have whatever equipment you need ready, I suggest take a couple days and relax, figure things out before you go."

Amador states rising from his seat "And great to finally meet the Famous Oerba Yun Fang"

The group, including Jihl Nabaat, move out of the office and out the building talking about plans until Fang pulls Jihl to the side.

"Jihl, why was it you how found me?"

Shrugging Jihl simply smiles, "I don't know Fang, but it worked out didn't it?"

"Err yeah sure, but you better not screw us over, you do that and you have me to deal with. I am far worse than sunshine there."

Pointing to the soldier at the front of the group, then chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I can't wait to see Vanille, and so far her and Light are hitting it off very well I would say."

"Wait Lightning and Vanille, together!"

Clamping a hand over the ex-colonels mouth Fang shushes her, "Yes, but no one but a few people know so hush it."

Both women caught up to the group, staying silent as they listened to ideas.

The group finally arrives at Light's house, but only Fang and Lightning stop to go inside as the rest go to their separate homes.

Walking into the house Light looks around for Vanille but hears Serah upstairs squealing, "By the gods what is my sister doing now?"

"What Serah, I haven't met her yet, I bet she is the opposite of you, am I right sunshine?"

Fang put her Kane Lance in the corner by the front door for easy access if needed and then crossed her arms over her chest smirking.

"Matter a fact yes, and stop calling me sunshine," Pointing a finger at Fang threateningly.

"Claire?"

Turning Lightning posture from threatening to relaxed as she saw Vanille in the doorway to the kitchen.

Fang stayed in the shadows as she watched what was happening in front of her.

"Hey Vanille, I uh I'm home?"

Grinning, the smaller girl runs up and gives the soldier a big hug which the soldier returned as she wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"Vanille sweetie, I have a surprise for you." Stepping back Lightning motioned to a dark corner of the living room, as she did Fang stepped into the light.

"FANG!" Squealing loudly Vanille Charged than jumped into Fangs arms hugging her tightly.

"Hey Van, good to see you too," Smiling Fang set the smaller girl down, then looking to Lightning, "Where is your bathroom?"

Pointing up the steps Light simply smiles as she watches the tall warrior disappear up the steps, before she could even turn back to looking at Vanille, she had to catch the young girl in her arms.

"Happy to see me Vanille?" the smile on Light's face getting brighter.

Nodding quickly, Vanille buries her face in Light's neck, "I missed you Claire."

Nuzzling the girls hair Claire whispered, "I missed you too Vanille, now I need to tell you some stuff but right now how about some of those cuddles I promised?"

Smiling Vanille hopped out of Claire's arms and moved to the couch, with the soldier right behind her; they sat down with Claire holding Vanille close.

At the top of the stairs Fang watches, a small smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes glad that her sister is happy and hoping one day she herself will find someone to settle down with.

**~BREAK~**

Jihl Nabaat opened the door to her apartment and slams it shut behind her, feeling like she had to try and make things right since a Fal'Cie was manipulating her before.

But her mind kept going back to Fang, she had found the warrior by the pillar that was holding Cocoon up, why was it she that found her?

Moving to the kitchen, she grabbed a frozen dinner out of the freezer and popped it in the microwave; as she waited for her meal she flicked on the TV to see what news was on; seeing that the Fal'Cie's have actually made the news with what seems to be some creature army.

**~BREAK~**

Back at the Farron residence, everyone had gathered in the kitchen while Serah was making dinner; with Snow pestering her.

"So we have to go back and what, kill more Fal'CIe again?" asks the redhead as she helps Serah around the kitchen.

"That's about right, Van. Sunshine here is gonna be the leader of our little party again, ain't ya sunshine?"

Looking at a smirking Fang, Light couldn't help but agree that she would indeed be leader, "Yeah well be happy you are right for once Fang."

This drew a laugh from the native Pulsian and a playful smack on Light's back as well.

"Just like old times Light, except no L'Cie brands and no eidolons to help us." Stated a deep voice.

Every eye turned to look at Snow, one thing he didn't remember was Fang was frozen and still had her brand though it was still frozen in time.

"Snow, Fang is still a L'Cie and we don't need to be L'Cie to defeat them." The soft glare of his wife bore down on him like a ton of bricks.

"I didn't mean to, c'mon she's the only one and we don't have the edge we had before."Snow stated getting a bit antsy.

"Always the Hero with great words eh Snow, just because you ain't L'Cie doesn't mean you can't defeat it, besides we work together all works out...usually." Standing Fang went to the back door faintly smiling, "I need some air, be back in a bit."

"Oh no…" Vanille sighs and shakes her head.

Lightning looks at the small girl, "What is it Vanille?"

Moving to stand beside her soldier, Vanille looks up into the woman's eyes, "When Fang needs air, she means she's going to kill something."

Hugging Vanille to her, Light kisses the top of her head, "I'll go keep an eye on her, Serah save some for us please." Turning back to the woman who in a short time captured her heart, "I'll be back and with Fang."

Retrieving her gunblade, Lightning goes out the back door in search of her fellow warrior.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Wonderings

"Iridescent"

Originally By: RaimeiKuroi

Disclaimer: RaimeiKuroi was the original author, he has given the story to me to continue, and neither of us owns the characters we just like to borrow them for fun.

Previously in Chapter 8

Lightning looks at the small girl, "What is it Vanille?"

Moving to stand beside her soldier, Vanille looks up into the woman's eyes, "When Fang needs air, and she means she's going to kill something."

Hugging Vanille to her, Light kisses the top of her head, "I'll go keep an eye on her, Serah save some for us please." Turning back to the woman who in a short time captured her heart, "I'll be back and with Fang.

**Chapter 9**

Serah was getting a headache at the silence in the house as she watches Vanille pace back and forth in the living room after everyone else had left for the evening.

It had been hours since Claire had gone after Fang, and they had not heard one word from either woman.

Finally she had enough of the redhead worrying, "Vanille will you help me with something?"

The smaller woman looking up with a curious look on her face, "What do you need help with Serah?"

"Oh I am getting something ready for Claire's birthday, could use some input."

Seeing a smile on the redhead's face, Serah knew she could distract her.

"Yeah, sure what ya need input on?"

"Come with me upstairs and I'll show you!" The pink haired woman starts heading up the stairs, sighing in relief as the other woman follows her; happy to distract her for the moment.

**~Break~**

"THAT SON OF BITCH!" was heard throughout the Steppes of Pulse as Fang jabs her spear into the ground and sits down in the grass looking at the gashes on her arms and stomach. "Fang you are damn rusty!"

About one hundred yards away Lightning watches as the warrior begins to treat her wounds, the Behemoth King she had slain had really given up a fight.

"Wonder if I should go help her…" shaking her head as she keeps whispering quietly, "Yes, then have Fang kick my ass from here to Eden and back, no thank you."

Instead she keeps watching, eyes widening as the pulsian summons her Eidolon; the large beast appears and then breathes something on the woman's arm and stomach, a sizzling was heard and grunts from Fang as the wounds were cauterized.

As quick as the Eidolon appeared he disappeared, with Fang lying back against the cool grass breathing steady.

"Are you going to join me or are you going to stare like you have been the past few hours!?"

Shaking her head, "Should have known you knew I was here."

Jumping out of the tree with a thud on the ground, the ex-soldier starts to make her way over to the other warrior.

"So why didn't you jump in and help with that Behemoth?"

It wasn't threatening, but the statement held curiosity as Fang eyed Lightning.

Sitting down beside the other woman, Lightning sighs, "I know better than to get between you and your kill, I am not suicidal."

Chuckling Fang rises up and rests on her elbows, "Sunshine you would not be between me and my kill, you would have been alongside me. If you hadn't noticed I almost died!"

"Well you killed it, and you can summon your Eidolon whenever?"

"Yes, if I need any kind of help or any reason actually, not just for fighting."

The smirk Lightning sees on Fangs face makes her shake her head.

"Vanille is worried about you, why did you run off like that?" The ex-soldier picks up a small branch nearby and starts to strip the small leaves and twigs off of it.

"Ah it's nothing, just Snow kinda pissed me off a bit." Looking up at the now very dark night sky riddled with stars, "He is right, I am the only L'Cie left, not like that will ever change."

Lightning noticed a hint of sadness in the warrior's voice, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Just because it's frozen doesn't mean it won't go away eventually…"

"No just means I have no focus and I have what super powers for the rest of my life?"

"…no but you can help so many while you have them."

Quickly Fang was on her feet, lance in hand looking down at Lightning.

"Vanille and I finished our Focus, but she was spared crystallization, and now I wake up when Fal'Cie are roaming around, what am I do to kill them and then hopefully not go into stasis again? I can't go back into stasis, I can't watch from the outside not now, not since…"

The dark haired woman starts to make her way across the ground rather quickly which urges Lightning to jump onto her feet to catch up.

"Fang, what do you mean you can't go back into stasis, you went quiet there I couldn't understand you?"

Lightning matched the taller woman step for step as they made their way what seemed to be back to New Bodhum.

"I um, well I met someone and I can't go back into stasis after I do whatever it is I am supposed to do."

Fang didn't look the pink haired woman in the eyes, she rather not go through all the questioning of who it was.

"You met someone, who did you meet?"

All ever Lightning knew was that Vanille was Fang's life, to protect her sister to make sure her sister was safe; but now there was someone else.

"I rather not say right now, it's all pretty new and I don't want to screw it up. And you might not like it anyway."

Lightning only nodded as they keep making their way back, glancing over at the Pulsian every so often but biting her tongue as they kept traveling back.

**~Break~**

The apartment was only lit by the light emanating from the television that was still on the news channel.

The blond on the couch seemed to have passed out hours ago while watching TV, with the remote in one hand and an uneaten orange in the other.

Her glasses were sitting crooked on her nose, with disheveled hair making her look almost like a teenager that fell asleep from exhaustion.

Mumbling low, the former colonel slowly began to wake from a very odd dream, blinking as her eyes tried to focus with the glare of the TV in front of her.

"Owwww, I don't think I should have laid down that way." Dropping the orange, she rubs her neck to help work the kinks out of it.

Adjusting her glasses, she looks at what the news had say, shaking her head when they stated the number of the beast army had grown in just a few hours.

"Well should be fun and if I die, then I won't have to worry about Lightning trying to kill me."

Instantly she felt a pang on her heart after the statement, knowing that there as another she should be fighting to live for.

"How can two people in such a short time be like this, I am not usually like this. I've grown soft out there, damn it."

Rubbing her face and throwing the remote on the couch, Jihl makes her way into her bathroom; quickly brushing her teeth.

Then flopping into bed; with thoughts of a tall raven-haired beauty that she hoped to meet in her dreams.

**~Break~**

"Serah this is going to be so amazing!"

Vanille had been jumping around the room for the past hour, excited about Claire's gift.

"Yes, I think so, you think this updated version will help her or at least she might be able to use it to upgrade the one she already has?"

Serah was happy Vanille was excited, however she was still unsure.

"Are you kidding, she needs to at least upgrade her gunblade, it won't replace the one she has but I know she will definitely use it in some way and be very grateful!"

Vanille's enthusiasm was catching and Serah started grinning from ear to ear.

"Well thank you for helping me, I wasn't sure about that last part but you definitely helped get it perfect."

Before Vanille to tell the pink haired girl she was welcome, the front door creaked open.

"THEIR BACK!"

In a flash both women were out the room and down the stairs, but Serah miscalculated where Vanille had suddenly stopped on the steps and ran into her.

"OH SORRY!" when she looked around Vanille she saw why the red-head stopped so suddenly.

Fang, who had gotten very tired on the run back, was leaning against light; all her cauterized wounds in full of the two smaller women.

"Fang, what happened?" came a small voice, as the warrior looked up her lips curved into a smile, "It's nothing Van, just a tussle with a Behemoth, you know how they are."

Carefully Lightning helped Fang to the couch then moved to the kitchen to get retrieve a bowl of water and a rag.

Quickly Vanille moved to sit beside her sister, looking over her arm and stomach, "You went at it with a king didn't you?"

Her tone suggested that Fang might not want to fib about her little battle.

"Yes Van I did, Sunshine could have helped but she decided to just watch."

The warrior grins as Lightning comes back into the room and sets the bowl of water down and dabs the rag into it.

"Yeah well I value my life you know, and this might sting even tho Bahamut cauterized I want to clean the wounds."

With that said Lightning begins to clean the gashes on Fang's arm, hearing grunts here and there where she guessed it was still sore.

"Ain't nothing, heal pretty soon and then I'll have some new scars, hope she doesn't mind scars."

Both Lightning and Vanille look at Fang curiously as she made that last statement.

"Who is she, Fang?"

With her good arm, the warrior slapped her forehead at Vanille's questions, "Well ummm…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Mysteries

Iridescent

BY: AstronSoul

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Final Fantasy series it all belongs to Square-Enix. I do this for fun.

Summary: Vanille and Lightning are slowly getting to know one another, and Fang found someone but is worried she will go back into crystal stasis, how will all this work out?

**I know it's been a while and this might be a bit short but it's packed with interesting things. Read up and hopefully in about two weeks I will have another update for you!**

**Chapter 10: Mysteries**

All three women look at Fang expectantly as she mulls over in her mind if she should tell them of Jihl or not, "Well um you see…"

But before Fang could even start Lightning smiles, "Fang said on the way home she'll tell us when she is ready, give her time to get used to it first girls."

The pink haired woman continued to clean the warrior's wounds, as the other two whispered to each other and kept giggling.

Fang gave Lightning a small not in thanks, knowing that the soldier usually doesn't step in unless she herself was curious.

Lightning ignored her girlfriend and sister as she started to bandage her friend up, "Lift your arms."

Fang did as she was told to let Lightning patch her up, and then sank back into the couch after she was done; they both looked at the two giggling on the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Vanille simple smiles and moves to sit next to Lightning, "Oh Fang has a message is all."

"I have a message, from who?" Fang asks sitting up and cringing at the sore spots she felt.

This time Serah was grinning, "I took a message from a Jihl Nabaat, know her Fang?"

Now everyone's eyes rested on Fang again, she swallows slowly and sighs.

"What's the message Serah?"

"She states that she would like to come by and see you and talk…privately."

"Guess I better call her back." Fang gets up slowly completely ignoring the looks on the three women's faces, walking into the kitchen to return the call.

As soon as the tall warrior was out of the room both Vanille and Serah giggle uncontrollably, Lightning just looked at them like they needed to grow up before standing.

"I'm going to go get changed, don't drive Fang nuts you two she is already on edge."

They watched the soldier go up the stairs, turning to each other Serah got serious.

"So what are your intentions with my sister?"

Vanille sat back a bit, shocked at the tone coming from her best friend, "I want to be with her, take care of her…" she trails off.

Scooting closer Serah looks into Vanille's eyes, "Don't hurt er, she's my big sis and she seems tough but inside…"

"I know Serah, I won't intentionally hurt her, I love her."

What both women didn't know was Lightning had stopped halfway down the stairs after changing, listening to her sister and smiling at the protectiveness but also at the concern.

While Fang stops at the kitchen door to listen, smirking to herself hearing Serah, both warriors thinking, they were special just having these two young women in their lives.

Deciding to go back upstairs the pink haired warrior quickly goes back to her room for something.

"Okay, done grilling my little sister Serah?" Fang asks walking back in.

Laughing Serah nods, "Did you get a hold of Jihl?"

"Yeah, she comin over in an hour, then we are going back to her place. More privacy there." The pulsian sits on the arm of the couch.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go upstairs, Claire has been there a while, Going to see if she fell asleep." Quickly Vanille says goodnight to Serah and heads up.

The two women left alone simply smile at each other, :I guess I better go back home, Snow is probably wondering where I am."

Nodding Fang walks the smaller woman to the door, "Want me to walk you home, it's pretty late?"

"No, I'm not that far away. I'll be fine, thank you though Fang."

As the warrior opens the door, they both jump seeing Jihl there already and about to knock; which in turn made her jump back.

"By the maker Jihl!" Fang gasped out catching her breath.

"I um couldn't wait the hour so I came early?" Jihl states nervously.

Before either of them could respond Serah gave Fang a hug, "Be safe tonight, see you later." Quickly the smaller woman disappears down the sidewalk.

The two older women stand nervously looking at each other a few moments, before Fangs steps aside to let the other woman in.

"Have a brisk walk over?" Both women sit down on the long couch.

"Yes, well more like a run if I am honest about it." Jihl adjusted her glasses.

"Couldn't wait to see me eh?" The now confident smirk reappearing in Fangs face.

Smiling slightly Jihl nods, "You could say that, have you told anyone yet?"

"Not exactly I think they figured it out once Serah told me your message in front of Lightning and Vanille," chuckling Fang scoots a bit closer.

"I hope they don't hate me…"

The brunette's eyes reflect concern as she takes the ex-colonel's hand, "It'll be fine, c'mon lets go back to your place, maybe stop for a drink. I have a feeling we do not want to be around very long."

Nodding in agreement Jihl follows Fang out of the house.

**~A few minutes before in the upper part of the house~**

Claire was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of herself and Serah from years before they were ever L'Cie, she didn't notice the small figure enter her room till there was a shift on the bed next to her.

"Hey Claire, you okay?" Vanille asks her voice soft.

Setting the picture down, Claire looks to Vanille, "Yeah, heard Serah ask you about your intentions, can't say my little sister is too threatening."

Giggling Vanille nods, "She means well though, a lot of people love you, you just don't see it."

Claire looks at the strawberry headed woman with a smile, knowing she was lucky this small woman wanted her.

"So did you come to check on me Van, or just to talk?" Her voice was softer than usual, but Claire found when she spoke to Vanille her whole demeanor changes.

"Well just wanted to make sure you were okay, it's late, I better go get ready for bed," leaning over Vanille places a soft kiss on Claire's cheek. "I hope you rest well, Claire."

She starts to get up but a hand placed firmly on her arm stops her, and she turns to look at the now very shy looking soldier.

"I uhh, well not to rush things but would you like to stay in here…with me?" Claire asks, her eyes showing her vulnerable state.

Vanille suppressed a giggle, knowing that Claire was talking more about cuddling than anything, but the look the soldier had was cute.

Instead of sitting on the bed again, the smaller woman sits in Claire's lap and wraps her arms around the older woman's neck, "I'd love to stay here Claire."

Instinctively Claire wraps her arms protectively around the smaller woman's waist, "Well, I guess I'll go get ready for bed, you can bring some of your stuff in here if you like Van."

Vanille giggles as she notices Claire is not loosening her grip, "Only way I can bring some of my stuff in, is if you let go hun."

Smiling, Lightning lets her arms fall not used to being so touchy but something about Vanille; she wanted to keep her close as possible.

"Yeah, alright I'm going to shower and be right out." Standing Claire quickly goes into the bathroom, as Vanille heads to her room to get a few htings.

**~At Jihl's apartment~**

"Fang are you sure they are going to accept me? Remember what I tried to do to all of you?" Jihl was incessantly cleaning her glasses, while Fang was having a beer.

"Relax J, I don't if they will but who cares?" She sets the beer down and grabs the glasses from Jihl, "and stop rubbing the glasses you are going to put a hole in them."

Sighing the colonel flops against the couch, "I really want to try and make up for my fuck ups Fang."

"And you will babe, it's gonna take time you know that. Why am I sounding the sensible one here anyway, their probably figuring out how to kill me about now." Smirking she pulls blonde into her lap.

Settling into the darker woman's embrace, Jihl exhales relaxing, "I just don't want them to not be your friends because of me."

"Well if the inclination I got from the Lightning and the other two, you don't have to worry. Just might take time for them to warm up to ya."

"If you say so, but what about this mission we have to go on in a few days, what will we need?" Jihl's military mind starts to grind its gears.

"Hold on there hun, we will talk with the group tomorrow about it, we'll get it all smoothed out before we go kick some ass!" Fang nuzzles into the blonde hair.

Smiling the colonel turns her head to look at Fang, "Well what do you want to do till' the meeting tomorrow?"

A wicked grin appeared on the Pulsian's face, "Oh I have an idea or two…" she trails off, kissing Jihl's soft lips.

**TBC**

**Hope ya enjoyed!**


	11. Sad News

**Some Sad news to my fans/readers**

**I am taking all my work down in the next few months and posting them here: **

** /users/AstronSouls**

**I will not longer be updating any of my stories here in because of their bullshit. Trying to g et shit taken down when it has the correct rating on it. Please visit me at Archives of our own, it's an awesome place!**


End file.
